A time and day
by Mopsa
Summary: From the movie 'The Banger Sisters.' Suzette thinks about when she was younger, when she and Vinnie used to hang out, and the trouble they used to get into.


When you are young, you become so excited at the prospect of what could be in the future. You were not told you can't accomplish your dreams, you are encouraged to dream. As life progresses, you grow and branch out. You lose the excitement as you come to realize the dream you once held, was just that, a dream. Your life isn't going to be what you wanted when you were young. The thing that holds you together is the friendships you have made along the way and the adventures you share.

Suzette was on the back porch tipping the glass of the beer bottle into her mouth. Watching the sun set over the horizon, she thinks back to when she and Vinnie were younger. Meeting Vinnie in 11th grade was the best thing about High School. Actually it was the best thing about her life. Suzette never really grew up. She never really felt the need to. She was free to be who she was. She didn't want to become the responsible, boring person her mom was. She is a product of the 60's. Drugs, drinking and sex made up her teen years. She is not ashamed of that however. She was actually quite proud. After all, how many other people has she met that can say she toured with Jim Morrison, Led Zeppelin and others. She missed those days. The late nights, getting stoned during the days, and sleeping late.

Waiting backstage for the concert to finish, but enjoying the music as it is happening. Watching all the girls wishing they could be in her position (in more ways than one,). Those were the days. Vinnie was with her during that time in life, and they shared so many memories. She couldn't have done it alone. She really was thankful to her friend, for being beside her all the way. She felt connected to her, and felt that in some ways only Vinnie could understand what was going on at that time of her life.

She was remembering one time when all the groupies were hanging out after a concert. They were all sitting around smoking to enhance the high that was already circulating after the concert. There really was not much to do that night. Suzette was restless and needed to get out. Vinnie was talking but not partaking in the other activities going on. She kind of looked bored. Suzette went and took Vinnie's hand. They left the party. It was in the very early morning and the sun had not risen yet. They decided to pick a destination to wait and watch the sun raise. They started to climb the surrounding hills in search of a high place. Within a few moments they spotted the right place. It took around forty min. of walking until they reached the spot. They climbed the scaffolding, one rung at a time. The air was heavy with moisture and rain was sure to fall later that day. The metal was cold underneath their hands. The climb was slow and shaky. Suzette did not like heights, but she wanted to see this view more than letting her fear take a hold of her. Besides, Vinnie was with her, and when they were together, Suzette felt safest. They were best friends. She often thought of what her life would have been like when she was younger, if she had found Vinnie before. She knew she had a friend for life. They finally reached the top. Just in time. They both sat side by side watching the sun rise. They sat in silence for a long while. She needed to tell her best friend a secret, but was scared of what would happen. It is going to change everything in her life. She looks over at her friend, and puts her head on her shoulder. She knew her secret would soon be evident. She was pregnant. She didn't want her fun loving life to end. She didn't want to grow up. Not yet. She still felt so young. The worst part of this is, she knew who the father was. It was the groupie that Vinnie was now seeing. She couldn't even face him to tell him he was going to be a father. Vinnie and the guy were even talking about marriage, after such a short time of dating. Before long, she knew they would be having kids. They were so much in love. Unlike that one night of quick passion that Suzette and him had.

In this day in age, being a single mother had its stigmas. Would she get the help that she needed? The sun was almost up and she looked over again at Vinnie. She looked so happy in the light of the morning. The wind was soft and cool. No, Suzette thought, now is not the time to tell her. She just looked at the horizon and thought of what the new day would hold.

The message may not move me,  
or mean a great deal to me,  
But hey! it feels so groovy to say...  
"I Did Rock & Roll Music" (1967) - Peter, Paul & Mary


End file.
